Recovery
by WyldClaw
Summary: Crookedstar's Promise set one shot. how did Shellheart feel as he watched over Stormkit in Brambleberry's den? Shellheart's point of view.


Recovery by WyldClaw

Plot: how did Shellheart feel as he watched over Stormkit in Brambleberry's den? Shellheart's point of view. The names of Shellheart's mother and her siblings came from Warriors Wikia. The story of Mapleshade and Appledusk comes from the novella 'Mapleshade's Vengence. ' I don't own these characters . if you think otherwise Shredtail will stalk you in your dreams. Enjoy

XxX

A l warm breeze from the setting sun ruffled my gray fur as i padded across the RiverClan camp. I had already told Ottersplash and Piketooth they would be on the dawn patrol, checked on Oakkit and I was headed to Brambleberry's den to check on Stormkit when Hailstar's voice stopped me. "Checking on your son?"

I stopped and saw the Clan leader outside his den, the sunset turning his thick gray fur a tinge of silver. I bowed my head in respect and went over to him . "Yes I am." I addressed him.

his yellow eyes were sympathetic. " I understand. I would be clawing out my fur if Beetlekit, Volekit or Petalkit were in Stormkit's position."

"Actually, Echomist probably would be clawing your fur. "

his whiskers twitched in amusement . " true. " He sighed. " for what he's gone through he is a very courageous kit. I went in to Brambleberry;s den earlier today. I think he has some of your grandmother Reedshine's fighting spirit. "

I felt my heart swell with pride. my grandmother- who passed when I was young- had a fierce spirit and for a good reason. I'd heard the tale of how the evil exiled murderous cat Mapleshade – who had fallen for my grandfather Appledusk became totally jealous when Reedshine announced she was due with his kits. Mapleshade became vengeful and used his apprentice Perchpaw as bait. How when he came to rescue Perchpaw my grandmother walked in and Mapleshade went to kill her but Appledusk sacrificed himself to save her. Reedshine told me how she told the injured Mapleshade how his blood would live on in her kits: Shyheart, Applefrost and my own mother Willownose. All three of her kits had strong determination and spirits . "Thank you Hailstar. I believe so too. I hope my kin in StarClan can help him fight his battle . "

Hailstar chuckled and I got up off the ground . " I hope so too Shellheart. I shall see you in the morning. I promised my kits I would tell them a story before bed to give their mother a break. "

"ah. Fatherhood bonding."

"indeed. " I nodded and dipped my head as I left his I padded my way into Brambleberry's den . It was routine now since I visited Stormkit every night. The smell of herbs was now familiar to me and I welcomed it. "Good evening Brambleberry"

"Good evening to you too Shellheart. " the petite beautiful white and black spotted she cat didn't even have to turn around to see it was me I came and sat next to her. She had a worried look in her eyes.

She was next to Stormkit's reed nest . My kit's injured face was plastered with poultices and cobwebs. "How is he doing tonight?"

" no different than last night, " She gave me a sad little look.

"I feel so bad for him. He should be out there enjoying his kithood not fighting for his life." I sighed.

"He's a strong willed kit but his fate is in StarClan's paws. I don't know if-"

I touched her with my tail as a sign of encouragement. "You're doing your best, Brambleberry."

She looked down at my kit. "But what if that's not enough? StarClan knows I've tried every thing Milkfur taught me! I'm close to ripping my fur out."

"Come on now. Do you really want to mess up that pretty pelt of yours? You'd look like Raggedpelt of ShadowClan." I tried to get her to smile.

She twitched her tail and laughed. "You cheeky fur-ball. " she pretended to bat my fur. .

"Hey, respect the deputy," I mewed. She smiled. In the light from the setting sun I saw some feathers and shiny shells woven into his nest and flicked a paw to them . " those are nice. Was that Oakkit's doing?"

She nodded. Stormkit let out a little mew in his sleep. "He reminds me of you, Shellheart- he's got the same spunk that you have."

I feigned surprise. "Me? I wasn't that adventurous"

"I heard stories from Milkfur about how a certain tom-kit tried to catch some fish when he was little to help out the clan but ended up catching a chill. "

I ducked my head in embarrassment. "Yeah. Willownose gave me the lecture afterwards. " I imitated her voice. "What were you thinking Shellkit? Are you totally flea-brained or something? " I sighed- I missed my mother- she passed to StarClan not that long after Rainflower became pregnant- and her littermates . :"StarClan I miss her."

"She, Applefrost and Shyheart were wonderful cats. She looked seriously at me. "Speaking of mothers, how's Rainflower taking this?"

_Ugh. _I looked down at my paws and then replied. "Harsh. She wanted to have to have two perfect sons. this just shattered her. She believes he will never be the warrior she wanted. No matter how many times Oakkit tries to tell her it was his idea to go to Sunningrocks she scoffs at him and says not to cover up for useless Stormkit."

She shook her head. " that's not right for a queen to cast aside their kit like that . Poor little Oakkit. He really stands up for his brother. It is not Stormkit's fault this happened to him."

I nodded in agreement. "I can't see why Rainflower would abandon Stormkit like this. It's not like he had half his face torn apart by a badger. Actually I think you did a fabulous job"

"Thanks Shellheart. He is just a little kit. He didn't know that was going to happen. Sometimes things happen and there is nothing we can do but help ease the pain. StarClan can't protect us from every little thing. They may watch over us and guide our leaders' paws when times get rough but they can't stop accidents like this from happening . all one needs is love and encouragement from family and their Clanmates to get through harsh times."

I blinked in amazement. " that was a great input Brambleberry."

"Thanks, Shellheart. I just spoke from the heart. I believe in our ancestors well enough to trust their judgement. "

"I think that you would have been a fabulous deputy- that was very wise."

" you're too kind . stop making my fur burn with embarrassment. I was never one for harsh battles and strategizing. My skills are better at fighting the invisible war of diseases and sicknesses than an actual battle. I leave that to you and Hailstar and the rest of the clan . Poor Stormkit is in one of those unseen battles now."

" My poor little kit- I'm sure that he will pull through. After he comes out of this he's going to need all the support he can get. . I just feel bad that his road to recovery will be a long painful one.""

" May StarClan aide him on this rocky road. " she purred. "He is one brave kit. To try to chase off Goosefeather from Sunningrocks, that takes guts. "

"That's my boy." I licked Stormkit's fur. "He's going to be a little fighter"

Brambleberry replied "That he is. " she paused for a minute.

"Hailstar said he came in here to check on him today. What did he say?" I knew that Hailstar would never say an unkind word to a kit.

"He was glad Stormkit is fighting the infection. He also said he would have a long road to recovery . he'll have a tough time catching up to the other apprentices . however he is a strong kit and maybe this was meant to happen. "

"He's a wise leader. " I commented as I looked down at my tabby son. _How I wish I could help him_. this was a battle he'd have to win on his own. _StarClan if you can hear me, please don't take Stormkit away. He's only a kit- he didn't mean to hit that rock._ I knelt down to him. " Sweet dreams ight my little warrior" I whispered and then repeated an old blessing Willownose used to tell me when I was a kit before bedtime. "May the Sun warm your back and the fish leap into your paws."

I thought I saw a smile crept on to his sleeping face. Brambleberry looked at me with admiration. "You are such a loving father, Shellheart."

I felt my face burn. "Yeah, I am."

"I've heard of fathers who don't spend any time with their kits much but you are not one of those. Oakkit and Stormkit should be very lucky to have you as their father. I think you are one of the best fathers RiverClan has seen in a while. Hailstar is lucky to have you as his deputy "

I ducked my head in embarrassment. "When I went to my visit to the moonstone as a 'paw I had this dream of playing with my future kits and then this vision of one of them addressing the Clan. I couldn't tell which one though. "

"Wow. That is one powerful Moonstone dream. I'm sure it will come true. "

I flushed again. "You're lucky I have a dark pelt. You can't see how red I am"

She yawned, causing me to yawn as well. " you look wiped out. I'll let you two get some sleep. "

She nodded. I got up and began to leave when she stopped me. "Shellheart?"

"Hmm?"

Her warm blue eyes bore into me. "I'm sure StarClan has a plan for your son but one that doesn't involve him leaving us. "

"Thanks Brambleberry. You're the best"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I try. May StarClan light your path "

"Yours too Shellheart. Have a nice night."

I padded out of the medicine cat den and back to the warrior's den. My nest was calling me.

The end

Author's notes: what did you think of it? While re-reading "Crookedstar's Promise" I realized there are tons of stories just waiting to be told, like this one about Shellheart. I am thinking about doing one about Rainflower next. Thanks. Please read and review


End file.
